Want to play a game?
by 1John212
Summary: "Okay, what have they done this time?" "Had a deduction battle in the school yard at the other student's expense." "I was Mycroft's fault/we didn't do anything wrong"


"Okay, what have they done this time?" The head master of Alexander's collage for boys Mr Watkins asked his secretary and wife Mrs Watkins.

"Had a deduction battle in the school yard at the other student's expense."

"Oh come on that is the third time this week. Why haven't we just expelled them yet?"

"Because they're the smartest kids in the school and we need them. Now go talk to them."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

He pushed the door to his office open to the two students sitting next each other with smug looks on their face.

"Okay, boys what do you have to say for yourselves."

"I was Mycroft's fault/we didn't do anything wrong" Sherlock and Mycroft said at the same time.

He rolled his eyes at their usual response. "Just tell me what happened."

 _*Flashback*_

" _Hey wanna play a game," Sherlock shouted to his brother from across the playground._

" _No, not today Sherlock. I'm….. Chatting with my friends." Mycroft replied._

" _You don't have friend's, idiot."_

" _Fine I'll play." Mycroft rolled his eyes and walked over to his little brother._

" _That girl over there, Felicity, is wearing a dress with the colours pink, blue and green on it. Pink to look feminine, blue to bring out her completion, and green because it's one of the boys favourite colours, could be Jack but most likely Matthew seeing as she is wearing lace ups rather than buckles. Making it easier to run and keep up with that wuss of an athlete." Mycroft started._

" _Neither, it's George. Being in the same class and always hanging around the area he is with her friends. Also whenever he passes by she hugs her books closer, an act of habit that you'll find most girls have." Sherlock continued while their little game got more popular with students gathering around to watch what happens next._

" _Very good, so we know Felicity fancies George but what about him. We can't just assume he does; but maybe we can. Currently he is playing with a football on the field, but rather than just kicking the ball he is trying to put as many tricks into it as possible. Indicating that he is trying to impress a girl. But which one? It can't be Samantha or Jenny because they are too far away to see what he's doing, therefore she must be within a twenty metre radius of the football field. So that leaves Polly, Susan, Lucy and Felicity."_

" _It's not Polly because he has nothing to do with her. Or Susan because he absolutely loathes her."_

" _Correct so that just leaves Lucy and Felicity. The way George is dressed would indicate that he's interested in one of them, clean shaven, nice clothes, hair slick back. Ah, there it is. On the back of his shirt there is a small logo sporting the_ _New England Patriots which is felicities favorite football team. Most people would say it must be his favorite team to but we know that his favorite team is the New York Jets. Others would say that maybe it was a present but no, anyone who is as serious about football as he is would never wear a shirt of the opposite team unless they had some other motive to do so."_

" _His mother could have made him wear it," Sherlock put in._

" _Balance of probability, not many boys would wear what their mother made them," Mycroft replied._

 _*End flash back*_

"Well, boys. Do you think this was acceptable behaviour from you both?" Mr Watkins asked the boys in question.

"We did them a favour." Mycroft was quick in response.

"Well it sent two girls crying and leaving Felicity and George in a very embarrassing situation."

"But the way they were dressed they were just begging to be deducted." Mycroft continued while his brother beside him stayed silent. Technically it was Sherlock's fault that they were in this mess, but Mycroft was 15 and Sherlock was only eight so as the older brother it was his responsibility to take the blame.

"Okay boys, I'll let you go this time but if I hear that this has happened again I will have to suspend you. For now I will be calling your mother."

"You can but she won't be much help," Mycroft said under his breath.

"What was that Mycroft?"

"Oh nothing Sir. May we go now? Lunch is almost over."

"Yes you may."

The boys stood up from their chairs and walked to the door, opened it then left without another word.

"I don't understand Mycroft. Why did we get in trouble? We were just playing a simple game of deduction. What is so wrong with that? We do it all the time at home." Sherlock looked up at his brother with big eyes of confusion as they continued to walk down the long hallway to get their books for the next class.

"Well Sherlock, most children aren't like us. Their brains work slower and they don't understand the things we do. So when we have a deduction game they think that we are trying to hurt them but actually we are just trying to have some fun."

"I don't understand. How do their brains work slower than ours?"

"Other children are kind of like gold fish. They easily forget things and can be very slow. But with us we remember things, like how I taught you to use your mind palace. That way we don't forget but other children don't do that and that means they can be forgetful."

"Oh. That's sad. I can't imagine being so forgetful."

"Yes it is but they don't see how hard it is because everyone around them is the same. That's why we don't have any friends and how we keep getting in trouble, because people don't understand what it's like to be us."

"Mycroft, please don't let me turn into one of them. I don't want to forget. I want to remember."

"Of course little brother, of course."

X Ebony


End file.
